R is for revenge:
by Your-Morfina-Strange
Summary: Lita's already miserable life turns even worse, when Jeff Hardy comes back to WWE.And this time he's back for revenge.


**R is for revenge **

**  
Author:**Your-Morfina-Strange.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, I borrow.

**Rating: **T for mild violence and language, may chance in later chapters.

**Spoilers:** Nope.

**Pairings: **None yet.

**Summary:** Lita's already misarable life turns even worse when Jeff Hardy comes back to WWE.  
And he's coming back for revenge.

**Notes: **Read and rewiew. I'm not going to bite you. ;) Bad rewiews don't exist.  
Because English in not my mother tounge I would be grateful, if you would point out of the possible mistakes so I could clean those devils off and make this story easier for you to read.

* * *

August 21 2006:

It had been a very bad day for Trish Stratus and she had that awfully feeling in her stomach, that there was something much worse yet to come.  
As Trish walked towards the backstage's lobby to get something to eat from the vending machines she felt someone's intensive stare on her back and as she turned around to see, who was watching her, she saw the one person she would never guessed she could see in WWE again.  
There, just a few feet's away from where she was standing, stood Jeff Hardy, who had a very brief smile on his lips.

"Jeff!"  
Trish screamed in joy and ran to give a hug to the lilac-haired man, almost shedding him on the ground.

"Love to see you too missy but could you please take your hands off from my neck, I'm choking here you know."  
Jeff joked cheerfully and Trish laughed as she pulled herself of from him.

"When did you come back you goof. Why didn't you tell me anything?"  
Trish teased him playfully and that made Jeff smile once again.

"I wanted this to be surprise, my dahling."  
Jeff whispered in her ear making her giggle.

"And what a nice surprise it is. I missed you so much Jeff."  
Trish mumbled. She clasped her arms around his neck, her head still as she rested the side of it against his shoulder.

"Missed you too my chére, missed you too…"  
Jeff replied to Trish and put his hands around her tiny waist.

"It has been such a mess around here ever since you left the company but I bet that you know everything that has been happening here."  
Trish sobered quietly. Jeff nodded and his muscles tensed. Trish noticed this and raised her head.  
She gazed up into his green eyes, the peaceful smile slowly leaved her face as she saw the harsh look on his eyes.

"Jeff…?"  
Trish asked confused.

Jeff sighed and let go of Trish's tiny bony.

"Jeff, what happened?"  
Trish asked again.

"Sorry Babe, it's just all those things that have happened.  
Thinking about them makes me angry."  
Jeff muttered and when he raised his head to look her in the eyes Trish could see how stressed and painful his gaze was.

"You didn't come back here just for me nor did you?"  
Trish asked and Jeff shook his head.

"No, I didn't."  
Jeff muttered. The lilac haired man let out a heavy sigh and ran a hand through his long, curly hair.

He shook his head, getting ready to answer the blonde Canadians next question.  
"So it's that hard, huh?" Trish asked.

"Let me make this a little easier for you to answer. Now I want to tell me honestly Jeffrey, why did you come back?"  
Jeff's eyes narrowed to her question and Trish saw a new kind of rage in his eyes. That rage made her jump few feet's back from her companion.  
She had never seen Jeff as furious as he was now and that scared her.

"I'm here to get revenged what that asshole edge and his little whore companion did to my brother – what they did to Matt."  
Jeff answered angrily to the Canadian blondette who eyed younger man slightly confused.

"You mean Lita. Are you planning to hurt her too?"  
Trish asked worried and she hoped that she could try to chance his mind.

Trish was one of Jeff's closest friends and normally she would have agreed with him but she was a friend of Lita as well and she didn't want to see her get hurt by anyone -  
especially not by Jeff.

Jeff rolled his eyes at Trish's predictable question and her protective behaviour.  
That was so presumable – after all- everyone in the company knew, how close those two divas were.

"Why are you protecting that woman Trish? Have you already forgotten what she did?"  
Jeff asked and all that ice and venom in his usually so tender and carefree voice made Trish feel uncomfortable.

_What has happened to him? He can't be that bitter about what happened almost two years ago._  
Trish thought quietly and watched younger Hardy boy carefully.

"Look Jeff, I'm not going to ruin your big comeback.  
Truthfully I would be more than cheerful to see that son of a bitch getting his arse whooped out of this company for good, but remember, that Lita is one of my best friends and I'm not going to just sit around and watch if you are going to hurt her."  
Trish answered and Jeff smirked widely as he saw that determined look on her friend's eyes.

"I wasn't expecting that either."  
Jeff said a bit cockily which annoyed Trish and her voice got a bit harder as she spoke again.

"She was your friend too Jeff."  
Trish said quietly. Sad look crossed her beautiful face.  
"And remember Team-Xtreme days? You two were almost inseparable."  
She pointed out but Jeff just shrugged.

"That was then and now is now."  
Jeff replied insensibly but he didn't know that Trish knew, what he was thinking.

He was thinking what she had just said. As he thought about the old times with Matt and Lita it just made him angrier.  
How much he hated Lita, hated that slut.  
Everything was great before she had cheated Matt with Edge and now, because of her stupid decisions, everything was ruined. Ruined, rotten and gone.

"But everything was so different back then. Now everything has changed. She has changed."  
Jeff whispered miserably and continued before Trish got chance to answer.

"Isn't it ironic, that se used to fight against all those so called sluts, when she turned out to be a major slut herself?  
No, I used to be friends with the old Lita. Fuck I used to love her! Now she's like dead to me."  
Jeff replied coldly.

"You know what Jeff; I think I don't even know you anymore."  
Trish said disappointed to Jeff's behaviour.  
As she turned and started walking towards women's locker- room, she heard Jeff shouting after her.

"It seems that you have decided to stay on her side in this situation. That's fine to me and I understand very well, why you want to be on her side, but remember this;  
I will to make anyone, who is going to inhibit my revenge for those two, suffer and I'm not going to make any exception for you my dearest."

Yep. Things were definitely going to get shittier.


End file.
